Carson Chamberlain
Carson Chamberlain is an extremely powerful/feared vampire-werewolf hybrid. Carson is the son of Christopher Chamberlain and Esther, the nephew of Dahlia and the younger brother of Adalyn Chamberlain, Harrison Chamberlain, Katherine Chamberlain and the twin brother of Maverick Chamberlain as well as the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter he had with werewolf-vampire hybrid Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain. Early History 10th Century 1400's 1800's 1900's 2013 Personality |-|Witch= While he was still human , Carson had a complicated life. He was close with his sister Katherine, whom he affectionately called "Kat",and with his brother Maverick. He did not get along with his eldest brother, Harrison, since childhood. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing step-father who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his step-father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Carson even admitted to Katherine that he frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm him when he became angry with Carson, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. |-|Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid= When Carson was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Maverick's shoulder. After finding out that his step-father was not his biological father, he was shocked and betrayed. Carson is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Carson feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Despite his negative traits, Carson has shown to be very protective of his older sister Katherine, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Even five years after his imprisonment, Carson's personality has not changed much. Initially, he did not want to be reunited with his daughter, as he was afraid that he would fail Elizabeth as a father (as he did not want her to become like him) just like he did with Marcel, despite his best efforts. After some encouragement from Camille. Attitude Towards Humans Upon learning of his unborn child, Carson was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Charlie to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Carson, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding, however, he is shown to care for some humans. Physical Appearance Carson is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Carson is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Carson, best seen in his reconciliation with both Katherine and Harrison. With the child being born, Carson is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain Carson saves her from a vampire sent to kill her. Carson takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Carson received a call from Katherine, he tells Charlie that the vampire lurking around to kill her is dead. Even though she had to go, Carson offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Carson tells Charlie he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Charlie ends up in Los Angeles where she finds out that she is pregnant with Carson's child. Not keen to the idea at first, Carson has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Carson and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Carson also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Carson's step-father on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Charlie is shown by Carson their child's nursery after Charlie decides to move back to the compound. Carson and Charlie share a moment in which Carson asks her what his step-father has told her about him, Charlie tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Carson and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Carson's relationship with Charlie takes a turn for the worse, when Charlie tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Carson became hurt/enraged by this attempt, he had placed the Crescent Curse on Charlie and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Charlie is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Carson remains fractured. Rose Chamberlain Carson is Rose's adoptive uncle via Maverick Chamberlain. When they are reunited five years later, Rose and Carson seem to get along fairly well. They bond over old stories about Rose's father, and Rose even gives him his century-old toy soldier back. Later, Carson saves Rose from an attack on the compound, and she tells her father that she considers Carson her friend. Name * The name Carson is a Scottish name. In Scottish the meaning of the name Carson is: Surname. * The last name '''Chamberlain '''is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Carson has killed his legal-father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Carson is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own step-father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Carson trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Triva * Carson has a dream in which he sees his daughter in a coffin. * Carson's daughter Elizabeth is the person he loves the most in the world. * Carson can be seen wearing a cross. * Carson has killed his father. ** Carson has killed his step-father, a vampire, because he knew Elizabeth was alive and Carson could not risk his mother finding out from him that his daughter is alive. * According to Carson, every enemy of his has become desiccated, turned to dust or became dinner. * According to what Maverick told Rose, Carson snores rather loudly. * Carson was separated from his daughter after being sentenced 5 years of prison for killing. Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Werwolves Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Undead